


Colors Of The Wind

by AlaskaNwilliams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, explicit - Freeform, mature content, send requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaNwilliams/pseuds/AlaskaNwilliams
Summary: Bucky is now working with the avengers, fully recovered from HYDRA due to Steve. When he met Rogers he could see tinted hues, they knew they were made for each other, but a piece was missing. He's assigned to you, an average teenage girl, because the Avengers believe there's a slight possibility you have a mutation. Telepathy. As he comes to the office on his first day as a hero, he powers on his computer, the monitor scans a regular room, greyscale and boring. Until you flounder in, t-shirt and thong, the entire screen bursts withcolor.Based off of Tumblr Prompt. AU where soulmates see black and white until they meet their loved one.





	1. Greyscale

For the past dreadful 8 hours, you were stuck in an unflattering, mustard stained Burger Bop uniform. Handing out sandwiches and reeking of frozen meat. Customers yelling at you for the smallest of things, and of course your boss getting on your ass for being to slow. When you got home, you absentmindedly traded your polo for an oversized Captain America T-shirt, before tripping out of your Khakis. You didn't bother showering, too exhausted to stand much longer. Instead you slithered your way into your bed, plugging in your laptop, and scrolling through an enormous amount of smut. <

You had considered the possibility that your obsession with Steve Rogers and The redeemed Winter Soldier, might be a tad unhealthy. However, you were addicted to the juicy erotica you could find on the dark web. 

You bit your lip as you began reading a particularly taboo fic about the pair falling for Bucks' adopted sister. 

Your downtime was interrupted as a call came in from your best friend. You answered reluctantly, wanting only to be engrossed in the read, and left alone. 

"Yes?" You grumbled, stretching out your legs and taking a swig of fruit punch. 

"OH MY GOD. DID YOU HEAR?! Bucky is working with the Team now!" She squealed. You picked at your nails, practically rolling your eyes at her 'news'. 

"Honey, that was yesterday. Tell me something I don't know." 

Your conversation continued for a few hours. Discussing your favorite books and how much you longed for them to be updated. Your friendship was built on your love for the two super soldiers. She was slightly less involved, but nonetheless, you bonded through the duo quite a bit. 

After you hung up, you were snoring within minutes. Worn out from your endeavors hours before. 

~~~~

His heart burst, his stomach felt like a nuclear bomb had been dropped, his nerves had never been so heightened. 

The world changed in that moment. The brightest of colors overstimulating his unknowing eyes. His other halfs face plastered against your perfectly sized breasts caused him to shudder. The mere sight had him squirming slightly in the office chair. 

You were flawless. Your lips full and pink, skin flushed as you read the dirtiest of things about him and his comrade. He pondered how long you had these fantasies, but the true dilemma was whether he should run to Steve and gush about the beauty that was their mate. Their true love. 

He fought with himself as you innocently talked to your friend on the phone. He wanted to keep you to himself for just a little while longer. He knew it was selfish, but he had always told Stevie everything. This was different, the idea of having his own dirty little secret tickled his mischevious side. Bucky knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself as he licked his lips and eavesdropped on your conversation. 

"Do you think we'll ever meet them?" You questioned with a dreamy sigh. 

He smirked, loving the way you longed for them. It was building up his damaged ego, to have such an angelic creature wish to be with someone as cruel as he was. 

He cleared his throat, continuing to listen. In a way, he knew that he should be running around looking at the world in its new light, but all he could do was stare at your seductive form as you fingered the hem of your shirt. 

You began to yawn inbetween sentences. He slouched in disappointment, wanting nothing more than to hear your voice spill out such intimate details for just a little while longer. But fate was not on his side, as you fell asleep just a few moments later. 

He looked around your room, finding multiple Avengers posters. Cap's had hints of lipstick stains, making him chuckle in appreciation. Your walls were hot pink, a color your parents had surely decided on. The sheets on your bed matched, although you were clueless as you rolled around, occasionally snoring. A sound he found incredibly cute. 

A few hours passed, he thought about running to get some food, but the monitor acted as a magnet,he was glued to his seat. At some point, you threw your blankets off, giving him a much wanted view of your round bottom. His tongue flicked his lower lip as he inched closer, trying to scan your curves the best he could given it was all through pixels. 

He huffed, rolling backwards in the chair. It had been less than 12 hours, and he was already itching to meet you, touch you, kiss you. 

The landline began to ring, but even as he answered it, his eyes never left that computer. 

~~~~

"Y/N, why must you always reject me?" Your closest guy friend feigned, placing a hand over his heart. 

You rolled your eyes before answering "Because you are completely, irrevocably, 100% gay." 

"You're not wrong, but it'd be nice if you would at the very least, admit if I weren't, you'd date me" he grumbled as he grabbed an apple from the lunch lady.

"Sorry, but my heart is reserved for someone else." You replied nonchalantly 

"You old fashioned girls are so boring. I mean, why not have a little fun before youre anchored down for life?"

"Because your version of fun is having sex with every piece of ass your attracted to. " You snarkily answered his rhetorical question, continuing down the lunchline before paying and finding your table. 

It was a pretty simple day. Amy, your best friend, had gushed all week about how magnificent it was that Bucky Barnes was officially a good guy. 

Of course, you had participated in the conversations but you were starting to get antsy. It had been a year or two since you began following the every move of the Avengers, and it just wasn't enough anymore. You yearned to meet them, shake their hand and thank them all for protecting mankind.  
You knew deep down that this fantasy would never come to life, as they're always busy, doing whatever it is superheroes do. 

Classes came and went, and before you knew it you were excitedly rushing to your car in the parking lot. However, you didn't even get halfway down the aisle before you heard tires screeching and teenagers yelling. 

Immediately your senses went into overdrive, everything become clearer. Your feet ran without your brains permission. You were sprinting to where you heard the ruckus. 

Suddenly, Miles Longview's corvette was inches from Amy's unsuspecting form as she innocently talked to her crush. Your hands went out instictively, you didn't think before your next actions. The car flew backwards, leaving skid marks on the pavement, as you pushed it away from your best friend with your mind. 

Everyone's eyes were on you, as you glanced at Amy, finding that she was untouched. You turned slowly, looking at every student who stared at you in awe.

You didn't jog, you didn't power walk, you didn't even sprint. You flew out of there, leaving behind your car, and approximately 137 witnesses. 

~~~~~~

Your boots landed on the shingles of your suburban home. You shook with terror, in 24 hours the whole world would know about your secret. Agencies would be coming from every direction, some with pure intentions, others planning to dissect you like a frog. 

You panicked, jumping down from your roof and rushing inside. Coming to an abrupt halt when you saw the well dressed man casually seated on your sofa, talking to your parents like it was a normal Monday. 

"Ah, good you're back. Miss Y/L/N, I'm going to need you to come with me" While his voice sounded honest, and gentle, you couldn't help but curl in on yourself. Knowing now, that you were in deep shit. 

"I'm not going with you. I don't know who you are. " 

Your parents looked prideful, that you had stood up for yourself and refuted his demand. Nonetheless, concern and worry etched on their features, scared they may never see you again. 

You had tried for years to hide your powers from them, trying to protect the only people you truly loved, but they found out the day you promptly flung a guy into a building, as he was assaulting your mother in the most unspeakable of ways. 

When they figured it all out, they promised to guard you the best they could, setting ground rules for where and when your powers could be used. Number one on that list, never in public. 

"I'm Agent Kelly, from a little thing we like to call S.H.I.E.L.D." He flipped his wallet open to reveal a convincing badge. "I'm here to escort you to the Avengers headquarters. You will be speaking with our director, concerning your capabilities." 

Your heart fluttered at the thought of being within close proximity of Captain America and The Winter Soldier, but now was not the time to be thinking about a crush. 

Agent Kelly stood from the black cushion, wiping off his pants before adding "You don't have to come today. But there will be full security around the perimeter of this house, as well as wherever you choose to go outside of here. If you decide to come with me, today, tomorrow or next week, I assure you, you are free to come and go as you please. " 

You considered your options, looking to your parents who practically screamed no with their eyes. You knew it was probably an absolutely dreadful decision, but you did it anyways, praying that this guy was who he says he was. 

If there was even a slight possibility that you could work with the Avengers, crush or not, to save the world, you were in. 

"I'll come." You blabbered, before adding "Just let me grab some of my things."


	2. Exit Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, and therefore it's shit. Please forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think of a Stucky smut scene without reader? Comment if yes!

The sleek black leather seats of the brand new Audi caused your thighs to sweat, sliding with each turn and abrupt stop. You were anxiously awaiting your arrival when the Agent spoke to you over his shoulder "Miss Y/LN, we are almost at our destination. I assure you there is no reason to worry." 

You blew out a breath through puckered lips. "Thanks" you muttered, rubbing your knees together praying it would assist in the explosion of your nerves. The New York roads were freshly paved, providing a smooth trip to the well known headquarters. Despite the soft glide of the tires, you felt like you were on an old rickety wooden roller coaster. Your anxiety consuming your chest and spreading to every other major organ. You were trying with all your might to practice breathing techniques, but nonetheless you were floating in a sea of fear.

When you arrived to the famous skyscraper you could help but stand back in complete awe. Eyes following the seemingly never ending floors. "Wow" you whispered to yourself before realizing that the well dressed man was way ahead of you. 

You scrambled forward, tripping over your heels before pulling yourself together and trailing behind Agent Kelly. The modern lobby was full of bustling white collar men and women, rushing about to get to their next meetings. You wanted to stop and take in your surroundings, but you were 10 feet behind your escort as is, and couldn't afford an ounce of procrastination.

The elevator ride was quiet, but the thoughts in your head were screaming obscenities. Every movement causing you to overthink just one more scenario. You had thought of all the ways this could go long before your eventful day, what you would say, wear and even the way you'd walk, but all your plans with thrown out the window the moment it all came to life.

There was no possible way your dream had come true. These icons, these heroes, couldn't possibly know who you were, let alone want you to join the team. You were a simple high school senior, with a minimal amount of experience with your very own powers. You had barely cracked the surface of your abilities, today being one of the only times you put them to use. Never in a million years did you think you'd be on your way to meet their director. For a mere second, you panicked, realizing you had no idea who the REAL leader of the Avengers was. You had read articles about a man named Fury, but he was mainly behind the scenes. So who was it that you were going to introduce yourself to? 

A faint ding flooded your ear drums as the metal doors slid open. A rush of relief came over you, finding that you weren't at your destination yet. 

The pair of you trailed down winding halls before coming to a glass door that read "Board Room C". 

"I'm afraid this is where we part Ma'am. Good luck." His pearly whites flashed you, a bright smile bringing forth comfort, as it was genuine and heartwarming, much like your grandma's the day of your kindergarten graduation.

You gave him a curt nod in thanks. With that he disappeared in the direction you had come from. You let out a hefty sigh, fingers trembling as they grasped the doorknob, condensation forming on the metal from the amount of sweat perspiring from your flesh. 

The door slid open smoothly. Your large instestine flopped unceremoniously. You were face to face, with the one and only, Tony Stark. 

Your heart plummeted to your stomach. Chest rising at an exceptional speed. You quickly pulled your hands together to rest at your pelvis, rocking on your heels. You rubbed your palms together, a nervous tick you had developed at a young age. 

"Ah, the infamous Y/L/N. You sure have caused me a great deal of pain." He announced, spinning around in the leather office chair."Now tell me, was it completely necessary to fly away? I mean, out of all exit options, flying?"

His words caught you off guard. You didn't know if you were supposed to answer, or if the sentence was rhetoric. You assumed he wanted an answer, as his two index fingers danced across his lips in expectation.

"I uh, panicked." Blush crept up your face. You were being so timid, for the past two years you had replayed this exact situation in your head, every detail thought out flawlessly, but as you stood there, clad in a t shirt and jeans, you couldn't think of a single thing to say. 

"Well your little episode has every news outlet in the country calling. Asking why it is, you haven't been evaluated. After all you could be dangerous." 

"Me? Dangerous" you chuckled at the mere thought. "If you consider locking myself in my room 24/7 dangerous, then lock me up." You emphasized by throwing your wrists up, awaiting the cuffs. 

"As much as I would enjoy restraining you, it won't be necessary. " He smirked at you. Your body was shaking already, but that innuendo sent it into overdrive. You nearly collapsed onto the marble beneath your feet. You didn't have a response, how could you? This genius, hell, iron man, had hinted at tying you up. Of course, Captain America and Bucky had always been the apple of your eye. Regardless, you had read plenty of fan fiction about him. It was like your poor brain had been turned to mush. 

"You see, while you ran around talking to your flamboyant boy friend, and threw sandwiches at middle aged men. I did some research. It appears your track record is clear. You're as clean as a whistle. Which leads me to the next topic, Id like to run some tests." He paused, seeing your flushed expression, he continued, deciding on a more comforting approach. "Standard procedure, a quick lie detector and Bruce of course would like to learn more about your biology but we can take it as slowly as you'd like." 

You considered backing out. This may have been your fantasy for years, but the thought of being dissected caused chills to arise. You knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt you, considering they're the good guys. You couldn't muster up your voice for a more than simple okay, instead you settled a barely visible nod. 

~~~~~~~

He'd never forget the day he found out about the third piece of his and Buckys little puzzle. It was bright, a perfect temperature, as the sun washed down on his awaiting flesh. He stood outside, drinking in the Vitamin. The air had been crisp just a few weeks before, blizzards taking over the small but overpopulated island. As the spring weather blanketed over the city, he couldn't help but long for a jog. 

His legs took him through Central Park, multiple fans stopping and asking for selfies and autographs. Of course he obliged, being the generous man he was. Eventually he landed in his most coveted spot, underneath the blooming trees, streams of light peaking through the now healthy and alive branches. 

He didn't think much of Bucky sprinting his direction. Assuming that he had missed Cap once again. It happened like that often, the villain turned super hero, yearning for safety and comfort of his long term best friend and soul mate. 

The pastel hues in the park looked foreign surrounding Bucky, with his dark looming character. His brown hair pulled back in a bun, an emerald thermal stretching against his delectable biceps, black cargo pants hugging his meaty thighs. Steve licked his lips at the sight. His mate had always been so stunning to him.

When he had found Buck after the serum, the roles reversed. He had the luxury of watching his previously strong, dominant partner fall apart beneath him. Pink lips parted, whimpers and grunts falling from them naturally. He had never gotten the chance to top James before he became Captain America, as he feared his once small length wouldn't pleasure the honorable male as badly as he had wanted it to. 

The two had discussed it multiple times, the Sergeant constantly reassuring him that he would love anything Steve had to offer. It was sweet, and only made him adore the man even more. However, when he saw him for the first time after the experiment turned his limp arms into rippling muscles, it was as if it was all instinct. He had never thought much about being dominant, but he took control of his begging form breezily that night. Bucky appreciated it, he turned to mush under Steves touch. Every action sparking something new within their already Iron like bond. 

He was snapped from his memories as the love of his laugh panted in front of him, hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. "I have to tell you something" he rambled. He practically combusted in the following moments. Spilling every detail that had happened the past 2 months. 

He gushed for an hour about you. How you could chuck a moving vehicle into a wall if you so wished, how you liked to dance around in your room in skimpy short shorts and a push up bra. His cheeks became bright red as he confessed he often read the erotica you had bookmarked or screenshotted. All of it pertaining to the two of them. 

Steve grinned. He didn't know if it was because all of Buckys confessions turned him on, or if he simply wanted to celebrate the fact their search was over, they found the missing piece, nonetheless, his lips crashed into his partners, stubble scratching one another's faces, limbs tangling as they lost themselves in the moment.

~~~~~~~

You were taken by surprise when Tony personally escorted you to Bruce's lab. You had expected one of his obediant employees to lead you to the next destination, but it was as if Tony wanted to get to know you himself, nonchallantly asking questions about your mundane life. By the time you made it to the glass doors, you had told him all about your exceptional grades, and even how much you despised Laura Walter, the most popular girl in school, for her sense of entitlement. He listened eagerly, sometimes giving you polite nods and impressed smirks. The tension in the atmosphere had subtly faded, leaving you and the billionaire to converse comfortably.

The pair of you strode into the room laughing quietly at an arrogant comment he had made about a rather intrusive reporter. Your eyes skimmed the area, finding a bland table in the center of the lab, with a couple of wires hooked to a large device. Natasha sat behind the medal structure, waiting to get to work. Tony's hand was soothingly placed at the small of your back before he gently pushed you forward, urging you to sit.

The set up was fast, electrical chords were placed all over your flesh. You'd be lying if you said you weren't horrified. You'd never done one these before, worries avalanched over your previously humorous thoughts. What if you told the truth but it still came out as a lie? You were pulled away from your fears when Natasha's cool voice said "let's start simple, your name is Y/F/N"

"Yes" 

"You were born on Y/B/D" 

"Yes."

"You have the ability to move things with your mind"

Your heart skipped a beat, you had never been asked that question. It was so straight forward, almost too blunt for you to comprehend that you'd been asked a question at all. You replied shakily "yes."

"You've never used this power to harm anyone." 

"I have." You were nearly pissing your pants at speaking those words aloud. Sure, they had it coming, but wasn't the whole point of having these capabilities to avoid harming others, and rather save them from injury?

"Were they inflicting pain or trauma on you or a loved one?"

"Yes" A memory of your mother being groped by a slurring drunkard flashed across your eyes. You shivered. You never thought you'd have to reminiscence that horrid moment again. You had become so accustomed to blocking it out of your everyday life. You quickly pushed it to the back of your mind, not wanting to delve any deeper into the past than you had to. 

"You've never thought of hurting an innocent human being" 

"No I haven't" 

"You have never come into contact with an enemy of the Avengers."

"No I haven't"

"Do you know how you obtained your powers?"

"No I do not."

She leaned back in her seat, stretching her delicate but full legs before interlocking her fingers behind her head and giving you a show stopping smirk. "Looks like you're in the clear Miss pretty" She winked. You blushed at her compliment and squirmed in your seat, awaiting the next task. 

"We'll give you some alone time. Call your family, take a nap, get yourself off. Whatever it is you kids do these days. Happy will escort you to your quarters." Tony announced with a swish of his wrist, a sign of dismissal. 

You stood from the uncomfortable chair, wobbling a bit from sleep deprivation. You hadn't had a full nights rest in about a week, staying up all night just to search for more juicy fanfics on your absolute favorite Avengers. 

A chunkier man waltzed over to you with a calming smile. "I'm Happy. Although, the name hasn't suited me since I started working for dumb shit over there."

You chuckled as Tony hollered an offended "hey!".

You weren't as scared anymore, anticipating the sweet sound of your mothers velvet voice. Not to mention, you could really go for a long nap right about now. 

Your plans for a relaxing night in went down the drain, as you ran straight into Steve Roger's impeccably rock hard chest. You stumbled backwards, your E/C orbs floating up to your celebrity crush, before the entirety of your world flooded with pastels.


	3. Darlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been properly edited so apologize for mistakes

His icy blues couldn't be more chilling as he marched his way through the twisting pristine halls. Once Steve had found out Tony's plan to hook you up to wires and pick apart your fresh teenage brain, he was on his way to rip his associate to shreds. At first, him and Bucky were grateful. After all the philanthropist who already housed 70% of the avengers team, had agreed to allowing you to live within the empty apartment just one floor below theirs. The original plan was to bring you to the headquarters on an internship given your inept ability to pass any test given to you, and gradually have you meet the team, until they believed you were prepared enough for them to introduce themselves. The team all assumed they'd have to wait a few more months to put this plan into action, as you hadn't done anything exceptional enough for someone as intelligent as Mr.Stark to request you work for him, even for free.

However, when your little incident happened, it was the perfect opportunity to steal you away. Tony approached the two soldiers, explaining that he'd be bringing you in to discuss the possibility of you working under him. Instead, the iron clad super hero took it upon himself to intimidate your fragile mind set. 

Steve hadn't even stopped to tell Bucky what was happening, too enraged to do anything but strut through the maze of the tower, on a mission to beat Tony to a pulp. 

His plan fell through however, when your sweet precious form, collided straight into his unsuspecting pectorals. He leaned back just enough to stare at your delicate features, your eyes wide with panic, lips parted taking in an abnormal amount of oxygen. He was equally as anxious, frantically checking every inch of your body for a scratch or bruise. " Are you okay?" His voice was so controlled and proffessional, you melted into his arms. His hands placed on your biceps as he took in the neon that had avalanched his vision. 

~~~~~

You had heard so many stories of people finding their mates. Your parents was one of cliche quotes and silly teenage dates. You weren't like others though, you weren't actively searching for your significant other, but when your world flushed with distant pastels, you knew this was what you had longed for your entire life. His blonde hair and stone cold blue eyes caused you to shiver. He was even more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. His face was carved by the Gods, jawline sharp and enticing, eyebrows shaped to perfection, everything symmetrical. Your knees gave out, you embarrassingly collapsed in his arms as your vision blurred until everything went black. 

When you awoke, you were sprawled out on your bed back at home, with oversized sweatpants and a t shirt on. You groaned, rubbing the back of your hand against your aching forehead. As you sat up, you noticed a quiet murmuring in the room over. Your brows scrunched in curioustity. You sneakily tip toed to your bedroom door, pressing your ear to it and deciphering the words being said. 

"On behalf of The Avengers I want to formerly apologize for the events of today. It was unprofessional." 

"We're just happy she's safe. We know you would never wish her harm, being as your her mate." Your fathers voice was tinged with protectiveness despite the softness of the sentence. You cringed, praying to the lord almighty your parents wouldn't embarrass you further. 

"Of course, it will all be her decision. However, I strongly suggest that she stay at the Tower. She'll be heavily guarded and protected around the clock." His baritone voice sent chills down your spine, yet heat still pooled in your panties. You had day dreamt for years about this man, and here he was, in your living room, demanding that you be taken care of. 

You cleared your throat, shakily turning the door knob before stepping into your comfortably sized family room. All eyes were on you as soon as you were visible. You gave a shy smile in the direction of Steve. He gave you a reassuring wink before the conversation began. 

For three hours your parents debated that you should stay. They'd die for you, no matter what the consequences could be, they'd do anything for you, but you relentlessly argued them. Claiming that you'd be surrounded by super heroes who consistently save regular civilians from aliens and mischevious Gods. The captain sat respectfully, letting your family hash it out, politely keeping his mouth glued shut, despite his urge to interrupt. He knew that they'd never let you leave if they thought he'd swayed you to the decision. So he admired your aggravated shouts and the way your hand rested on your curvaceous hips. He couldn't help but lick his lips at your headstrong attitude and your sudden confidence. 

Eventually you all came to terms. You'd test out the living quarters at Stark Tower. You would immediately be escorted home if you didn't call them at least once a day. If you proved to them that you were 100% safe, theyd allow you to stay there permanently. 

With that, you were packing your things and texting your best friend the entirety of the last 24 hours. 

Cap was nonchalant about your mode of transportation, of course being his loud and proud motorcycle. While you had never been on one, and you were scared shitless, you couldn't help but get turned on a little at the sight of his meaty thighs on either side of the shiny metal. 

"Come on doll. I'll be slow." He gave you a gentle and reassuring flash of his pearly whites, offering his hand to help you climb over the large bike seat. Your breasts were pressed into his muscular back, as you gradually leaned yourself onto his awaiting form. His arms were reached out in front of him, on the handles, ready to take off, or so you thought. "Can't move unless you hold on tight Miss." he announced, you blushed as you wrapped your own forearms around his built abdomen. Before you could think much about the dangers of this decision, you were speeding down the highway. 

You yelped with fright, until you felt a sense of freedom take of you. You giggled senselessly, before shouting "This is amazing!". Praying that he could hear your muffled voice through the giant helmet you wore. His head turned just slightly, you could see a faint grin playing at his lips as he pulled to a stop light. "Im glad you like it." 

You'd never felt so content but hyped up at the same time. You were giddy, ecstatic even, but you were also warm and at peace. You tilted your view up to the sky, admiring the warmth of the sun beating down on all the slower moving vehicles. 

Your nirvana was swiftly pulled away from you as you came to a halt in a parking lot behind the tower. Steve once again offered his palm, you placed yours in his and hopped off. Clumsily, you took the helmet off and handed it to him. Your legs felt wobbly, maybe from the ride, or maybe from the way he looked at you with a prideful gleam in his irises. "I'll show you to your room Miss Y/L/N" 

"With all due respect Cap, I'm your mate. I'd prefer you call me by my name." You smirked a bit at his chivalry, following him through the glass doors. 

He looked at you through his lashes, corners of his mouth twitching into a soft grin. "Of course...Y/N" 

Your room was on the 34th floor, directly below Steve's. Planted by the door, stood two well dressed men with ear pieces and stern expressions. "There will be two guards outside your door at all times." Your soul mate reminded you, before placing his rough fingers at the small of your back, and guiding you into your temporary living space. "I'll leave you to become accustomed. If you need anything, just say FRIDAY, and she'll assist you." 

You nodded, spinning in a circle, taking in your surroundings. He cleared his throat causing you to look straight at him, he cautiously took a step closer before scratching the back of his neck. "If you'd like, I could show you around tomorrow. Maybe take you to dinner afterwards?"

You let out a noise between a huff and a chuckle. "That'd be wonderful."

He blew out a breath you didn't think even he knew he was holding in. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He awkwardly shifted on either foot before exiting, a click sounding. You concluded that the door had automatic locks from the outside. 

You sighed, admiring the penthouse apartment, gliding across the floor and deciding on a nice warm bath, to calm your nerves. 

~~~~~~

Jean clad legs stretched across the length of Bucky's modern sofa. He kicked off his boots, placing his hands behind his head and letting his eyelids fall. He didn't get much of a power nap, as Steve rushed in and plopped right ontop of his lap. "I met her. Oh my God she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He rambled, before he continued to blurt out the events of the day. Bucky encircled his metal arm around his lovers torso, growling as his plump ass squirmed around from excitement on his hardening cock. "She has these immaculate eyes-" He continued, cut off from The Winter soldiers infamous asset yanking down on his dusty blonde locks. Cap let out a grunt, his hips twitching at the sudden mood change. "You expect me.." Hard black stubble graced the soft skin of his neck "to listen.." it slid up and down the crevice in an adoring motion, as James took in his unchanging scent "to anything you have to say" his flesh hand slipped from the superheroes collarbone down to the indent in his hips "When your delicious ass is begging for my cock" he hissed before flipping the two so quickly Steve had barely recognized it happened until he could feel their hard lengths colliding, meshing together. 

A low masculine moan spewed from his lips. "Our little mate will enjoy this so much" Bucky's voice came out gravelly and strained as he gripped his partners cock just enough to hear a quiet whimper. Oh how he longed to hear the sweet little noises Steve had made before the serum. It had been years since the sound had reached his ears, seeing as the once bottom had taken over as a top. It was so rare now for Bucky to get the soothing relief of filling his soul mate to the brim. Not that he was complaining, Captain America was famous for putting the world back together, but god could he make Bucky fall apart. That's not to say that watching Rogers wiggle with need and overflow with pleasure, wasn't the biggest turn on he'd seen in his entire life. 

The brunette teasingly slow pulled off his clothing, down to his spandex boxers, all whilst keeping eye contact with the formerly short thin male. Steve stared back with anticipation, his pupils dilating as he admired his partners muscled chest, brown curls speckled across his torso. The way he looked at Bucky alone, could get him painfully hard. He wasted no time in delving into his neck, tongue darting at all of his sweet spots while he fingered his lovers pants button. He whispered soft compliments in Stevie's ear as he pulled the jeans down around his ankles. 

"Buck, I don't want to wait. Please just fuck me." Steve growled in response, yanking his own underwear off and awaiting the fulfillment that would come. "My pleasure Baby." Bucky responded before slicking his cock with some on hand lube whilst locking lips with the love of his life. The kiss was anything but fiery and passionate, as their patience wore thin, it became rough, saliva spilling from their mouths as their teeth clashed and grunts filled the air. With one swift movement, the entirety of Buckys hard erection was buried deep inside Steve.

A restrained moan met James ears, as the selfless soldier beneath him scratched down his back, trying with all his might not to embarrass himself by screaming. A primal growl climbed its way up the tops throat as he hissed "let me hear you Stevie" before pulling all the way out and slamming back in, his own mewls coming to play from his significant others plump ass hitting his skin. 

"Please.." Cap was breathing heavily, trying his best to form a sentence "faster." 

Bucky obliged without hesitation, fucking America's most famous patriot so roughly he feared he was hurting him, but Steves loud noises of arousal blew away any worries he had. He was fixated on the way Rogers squirmed his hips, begging for more, pleading for a release that only he could gift him. He was infatuated with the pleasurable pain his partner brought as he bit down on his shoulder and yanked on his hair, trying to figure out what to do with his body. 

 

"Please Buck, please help me cum" the sentence caused Bucky to release himself into his lover whilst vigorously stroking his enticing length. Steves sweet juices covered his lower abdomen, making him smile in appreciation. 

"I love you Stevie." 

"I love you more Buck." A quick and simple peck was placed on his forehead, before he passed out, now soft inside his best friend. 

~~~~~

You stared at the bland reflection in the body length mirror, heaving out a sigh with frustration. The floral sundress you chose hugged your curves, but didn't fail to showcase your stomach pouch and your less than muscular arms. You had your hair up with natural makeup, an attempt to bring out your eyes. However, you felt like a toddler playing dress up. You turned to your side to look at your backside, finally settling on your outfit choice and trudging to the living room.

Steve knocked on the door right on time. Your nerves went into overdrive as you shakily twisted the doorknob to be greeted with the most attractive man you'd ever laid eyes on. He wore an overly tight button up mahogany shirt with tight light wash jeans. You bit your lip, completely taken aback by his fit figure. 

"You look amazing." You muttered more to yourself than the hunk in front of you. 

"As do you doll." He smirked, giving you a once over, causing you to blush embarrassingly before taking his hand he had offered. 

You breathed out heftily whilst rubbing your sweaty palms on the stomach of your dress before saying "Let the tour begin"

He offered his arm, in which you gladly hooked your fingers in between his elbow and forearm, following out of your new living space. The tour started with the training rooms, in which he explained you could find him a good portion of the time, a library strictly for Tony's old fashioned side as he had all the information he needed on his various devices, as well as the an abundance of meeting rooms. 

Steve guided you through the tower with a gentlemanly composure you didn't expect from a dominant male who had just found his soul mate. You'd always thought when you found the love of your life, you'd rip each other's clothes off and go at it right then and there, but the Captain had a reputation to uphold. He refused to treat a lady any other way than just that, a lady. 

This wasn't to say that you didn't catch him fidgeting whenever you bent over to look at a specific piece of architecture or when you bumped into his side from your clumsy walking. You found yourself fidgeting as well, whenever he would point and you could see his defined biceps as his shirt tightened across his arms or when he would lick his lips, a nervous tick he had surely formed over the decades. 

By the time you had made it through all the floors, including the teams apartments as well as Tony's penthouse, you stomach was grumbling so loudly you thought Steve might think another monster was preparing for battle. Instead he gave a light chuckle "Don't worry, I have dinner planned" 

The blonde giant lead you through Tony's extravagant living room, onto the balcony. You gasped at the view, lights flooded the streets as millions of teenagers made there final advances towards home and a few elderly couples walked the streets finding romance in the city sounds. You stared for a moment, taking in the sight, your temporary home was beautiful. You thought about all the lives that were in this small space, bustling about, with their own issues and accomplishments. "It's amazing Steve." You whispered, eyes still glued to the many buildings laid out before you. 

When you finally peeled your gaze away to look at your mate, you found him staring at you the same way you had been looking at the town. You blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear and looking at your feet, clicking your heels together. He shook his head, as if to clear it before giving you a precious grin. "I talked Tony into letting us borrow his balcony. He's a stubborn man, but he caved after some light arguing." He laughed to himself before stretching his arm, directing you to a white clothed table with two sets of silverware. 

You practically waddled over to your seat, too astounded by how amazing this man truly was. He pulled your chair out, waiting for you to plant your bum on the cushion before pushing you back in and giving you a ghost of the kiss on the top of your head. 

He immediately gushed "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overstep-" 

"It's okay, really." You cut him off with an endearing smile and soft voice. He nodded with a thankful look before sitting across from you. 

You talked for a while, about his adventures as a super hero and life in the tower. Eventually, one of Tony's "sons" rolled out before stretching an animatronic arm out to place an appetizer on the table. You giggled quite a bit. "You must've really wanted us to be alone for you to have a robot serve us." 

He blushed, a visible red overshadowing his once tan cheeks before rambling "No, no. It wasn't like that! Tony just wanted to put them to use since they haven't been doing much and-" 

"Steve, it's funny." You chuckled a bit more, placing your palm on his knuckles before continuing "you should laugh more often." 

He snickered, his pearly white teeth showing making your heart flutter. "I promise I'm not usually so rough around the edges. I just lost hope, but with how magnificent you are, it was well worth the wait." His thumb came to run over your knuckles and you found yourself biting your lip at his articulate choice of words. His smile dropped as his gaze fell to your unintentionally seductive actions.

He cleared his throat before fidgeting in his seat and grabbing his utensils. "Well, dig in. I know your hungry." 

The dinner continued like this, a conversation about your pasts, a joke, and then a lot of sexual tension. By the time he was escorting you back to your room, your panties were way damper than they were when you left. 

You stood at your door together awkwardly. A deafening silence hanging in the air before you got the courage to speak. "Thank you so much for showing me around. I appreciate it. " 

"Yeah, no problem..no problem at all." He blew out a breath, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. 

You couldn't stand it anymore. With his dress pants tugging so tightly against his meaty thighs, and his top dress shirt button unclasped, it was too much to handle. You stepped forward and with all the bravery you had in your heart, you grasped the spot he had previously been scratching and smashed your lips into his. 

He let out a surprised yet relieved groan, graciously taking ahold of your hips, pulling you closer as his soft mouth danced with yours. Passionate wasn't a strong enough word to describe the kiss. Fireworks exploded beneath your eyelids, warmth rushed through your veins and set your nerves on fire. His rough fingers greedily dug into your waist as his throat relentlessly made sultry noises. You whimpered, placing your hand on his chest, standing on your tippy toes to get just an inch closer to the tall male. It progressed to his tongue clashing with yours, causing you to rub your thighs together, begging for friction. His embrace felt like home, but it also felt like the adrenaline rush before you fly down a rollercoaster. It was so much more than you expected but you couldn't help but gasp for more. However he pulled away reluctlantly, before adding a quick peck to your cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow darlin"


End file.
